1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a training aid capable of being removably secured to the shaft of a golf club and moveable therewith along the swing path during the swinging of the golf club. When so attached, a reference assembly of the training aid is disposable in an operative position at least partially defined by a radially outward extending portion oriented in frontal alignment with a longitudinal axis of the golf club. As such the reference assembly is observable by the golfer at various points along the swing path thereby allowing the golfer to determine whether or not the hands/grip of the golfer relative to the club head as well as the golf club itself is properly oriented during the golf swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game of golf has enjoyed increasing popularity over many years and is played by men, women and children of almost all ages. While appearing to be relatively simple, the act of striking a golf ball with a golf club in an effective manner for purposes of achieving a desirable score is surprisingly difficult. Except for an extremely limited number of individuals, the development of a correct or preferred golf swing is not a natural or easily accomplished procedure. Accomplishing a proper or “grooved” swing normally takes hours of practice and instruction from a knowledgeable individual. Even after many years of practice a seasoned golfer frequently encounters periods of time when his or her developed golf swing becomes flawed resulting in a less than desirable outcome in terms of obtaining a low or acceptable score.
When a golfer does not maintain proper orientation of the golf club along the swing path, the golf ball, when struck is often “sliced” or “hooked”. While the reasons for striking the golf ball in this undesirable manner may vary significantly, one of the most common occurrences is that the golfer allows the club to twist or turn during some portion of the back swing or down swing and in some cases during the follow through segment of the swing path. As a result, the club face may be opened or closed which makes the golf ball “slice” or “hook”. Accordingly, there is a significant advantage to a golfer being able to review or monitor the various portions of the swing path of the club in order to eliminate or significantly reduce the possibility of improperly orienting the golf club during the golf swing. While a conscientious golfer may spend hours practicing, as well as conducting exercises to improve one's posture, muscle control, etc., the imperfections in the golf swing may be unconsciously occurring, at least to the extent that the golfer does not realize that the swing path and the normally grooved swing of the golfer has changed.
In order to overcome problems of the type set forth above, several corrective or educational aids have been introduced into the game of golf. Such devices are structured and/or intended to be utilized in a manner which corrects the golf swing by removing the most harmful flaws therefrom. Such known or attempted training devices vary significantly in both structure and method of use and include, but are not limited to, gripping aids, harnesses, club restraining or guiding devices, as well as body restraints, slings, etc. While at least some of these devices may be considered at least minimally functional or operative for their intended purpose, many have been found to be ineffective or overly complex in their structure, application and practice.
One category of known golf training and/or practice devices involves a variety of different objects or structures which are attachable directly to the golf club, wherein the utilization thereof are intended to “train” a golfer into achieving the preferred or maximized “grooved” swing. However, one common problem associated with training devices intended for attachment to the golf club is the difficulty of golfers being able to perform or practice their typical or normal golf swing. More specifically, the structure, size, configuration, etc. of many conventional and/or known teaching and practice devices prevent a golfer from making the normal swing or a preferred or maximized swing during practice and/or actual play. As a result, once device is removed from the golf club, the golfer may very well revert to the flawed swing pattern which he or she has been trying to correct.
Therefore, there is a long and well recognized need in the sport of golf for a training aid which can efficiently aid a golfer in monitoring his or her golf swing. If and when developed, such a preferred golf training aid would preferably be of a significantly small, lightweight configuration and construction thereby enabling the preferred training aid to be removably secured to the golf club so as to travel therewith during a typical swing path as normally performed by the golfer. Further, such a preferred training aid would include specific structural and operative components which would enable a self-evaluation of the swing path by facilitating clear observation of the club during the various segments of the golfer's swing. Therefore, the golfer would be able to examine and review the position of the club as well as the hands and arms during various portions of the golf swing including the address, back swing, forward or down swing, as well as certain segments of the follow through. As such, a golfer would be able to self evaluate various segments of the swing path during the occurrence of the golf swing and be able to correct the position or orientation of the club if necessary. Hopefully the result would be an improved and eventual “grooving” of the golf swing resulting in significantly better scoring on a consistent basis.